Boris Vorshevsky
'Boris Vorshevsky '''is a character mentioned in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is the President of Russia after the Ultranationalist Party took control. He first appears in Modern Warfare 3 in the mission "Turbulence", where he was kidnapped by Makarov and later in "Down The Rabbit Hole" where he was rescued by Delta Force and Task Force 141. Appearance Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Boris Vorshevsky is the President of Russia during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is said in one of the newspapers in Makarov's house that Vorshevsky ousted Makarov out of the inner circle, and he acquired the power. It is possible that after the fall of the Loyalists, Vorshevsky and other moderate figures in the Ultranationalist Party felt that Makarov's presence would jeopardize their claim for power in Russia. They also believe by removing him from Ultranationalist Party, it will change people's perception towards the party and distance themselves from their violent past. Angered by his removal from the party, Makarov harbored a deep grudge against Vorshevsky and vow to destroy his government at all cause. Another news clipping inside his safehouse confirm this new found hatred with Makarov vowed to kill Vorshevsky to ensure his betrayal will not go unanswered. After the events of No Russian, following the presence of an American operative in that massacre, Vorshevsky reluctantly authorized a full invasion on America to avenge the death of their citizens in order to please the hardliners. However, this decision proved to be disasterous later during the course of the conflict. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Following their withdrawal from America, Vorshevsky decided to seek peace with the West, much to the dismay of the hardliners. Believing that he's no longer capable leading Russia against their foes, the hardliners switch their allegiance to Makarov, allowing the former to seize power. In Turbulance, Vorshevsky made his first appearance and reveal his intention to seek peace with his daughter, Alena. Once he reveal his intention, his cabinet members opposed such proposition but Vorshevsky was adamant, convincing them that this will benefited Russia for a long term. However, Vorshevsky's plan was immediately derailed when Makarov's men hijacked the presidential plane. He managed to escape briefly from them, he's finally captured with his security details including Andrei Harkov killed on site. Makarov later tried to force Vorshevsky to give up the nuclear codes but the latter refused, calling him a madmen. Enraged by his stance, Makarov ordered his men to find Alena Vorshevsky and eliminate any remaining resistance. However,the remaining FSO agents managed to fend off their fresh assault and brought her to their safehouse in Berlin before contacting American forces. Despite Team Metal's effort to extract her out, Makarov's men beat them to the punch and brought her to a diamond mine in Siberia. The Vorshevskys were later rescued through a joint operation between Delta Force and Task Force 141. However during their extraction, the mine collapsed, killing the rest of Makarov's men and Team Metal with Yuri badly wounded. Touched with their sacrifice and his willingness to aid John Price to clear 141 reputation, Vorshevsky ordered Russia's offensive towards Europe to be halted and revived the peace treaty.In the cutscene of Dust to Dust, both NATO countries and Russia declared all hostilities between them were over. Still seething with their betrayal, Vorshevsky launched a purge to crush every last hardliners back in his homeland. Most of them were arrested for treason or extradited to International Criminal Court for their crimes during the course of the war. Surviving hardliners including Makarov escaped the purge and seek refuge in other countries. Vorshevsky later offered an olive branch to the Loyalists by assuring their safety upon their return to Russia. He even offered them several key positions in a newly formed coalition government consisting of Ultranationalists-Loyalists figures. Touched with these steps, the Loyalists return to Russia and support his reconciliation effort which made peace and friendship between NATO and Russia. Vorshevsky also persuade NATO countries to recognize Task Force 141 to thank them for their efforts saving him and his daughter. As a result, the disavowed sign on Task Force 141 emblem was removed, allowing them to concentrate their effort to hunt Vladimir Makarov once again. File:Vorshevsky-Cullen Article.png|Vorshevsky mentioned in an article in "Loose Ends" mw3 boris.PNG|Boris Vorshevsky concept art Trivia *He is the second of four characters whose rank is President in Call of Duty series, the first one being the playable character, President Al-Fulani, the third being the also playable, John F. Kennedy, and the fourth being the U.S President (Unknown Name). *It is interesting that despite that fact Vorshevsky was planning to make peace with NATO and the U.S., the majority of Russia's military forces were involved in the invasion of Western Europe following Makarov's chemical weapon attacks. This suggests that Vorshevsky was kept in the dark by his generals, who may have secretly sided with Makarov. *Although Vorshevsky is referred to as the President of Russia, in the intro to the mission Dust to Dust he is referenced to also be the Premier of Russia. This hints that when the Ultranationalists took over Russia they revived a few old traits of the Soviet Union and the position of Premier was revived, thus giving Vorshevsky control over both the state and the government. *His appearance and voice resembles Commissar Letlev from Call of Duty 2. *On the poster given out with pre-orders from , it is written that Vorshevsky called off peace talks when his daughter was kidnapped. However, this cannot be true, as he and his daughter were kidnapped at the same time. *However,it is possible Makarov produced those posters using Vorshevsky's name to further increase Russians support to continue their war effort against the West. *It is possible,Vorshevsky ordered SVR covertly assisting John Price and Yuri to seek Makarov and killed him.They may have provide Price Makarov's whereabouts and his security details. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters